Courage
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Heather Knight is known as the scaredy cat of Camp Half Blood. But after being bullied she gets help from an unlikely person that changes her life forever.


Courage

* * *

Heather Knight is known as the scaredy cat of Camp Half blood. She is the daughter of Ares like Clarisse La Rue but she doesn't share her sisters blood lust. She would rather read a good book instead of picking up a sword.

Like many others at the camp Clarisse included they all made fun of her. Some even called her a disgrace to Ares name. At first they didn't seem to bother her but as time went on Heather often wondered if she would ever get her father's fighting spirit. Little did she know that her life was about to change.

Today started out like any other day with everyone sitting under the main tent eating breakfast.

Heather yawned as she sat by herself as usually with her book in her hand and a spoon in the other. She was about to set her book down when it got smacked out of her hands.

Glaring over at Clarisse's table she saw Icheutae shrugged his shoulders while laughing leading to a few others to do the same.

Sighing Heather bent down to pick up her book when some one beat her to it.

"Here you go." the voice said.

Heather's eyes widen for he could believe it setting her book on the table was none other then Annabeth Chase. The only person known to go toe to toe with La Rue and have it come out in a draw.

"Thank you." Heather said.

"Don t mention it, say do you mind if I sit with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Not at all." Heather replied.

Sitting there beside her Annabeth noticed the title of the book, she nodded to her self as she took a drink from her cup.

"Ah a book on tactics I see your almost done reading it." Annabeth said

"Yes, this is the last volume of that collection of books." Heather replied.

"I bet if you used some of those you wouldn't be picked on so much." Annabeth said.

While she knew it was true the though of holding a weapon letting alone infecting hard on another terrified her.

"I don't know…." Heather said hesitantly.

"Don't you want to see theses fighting tactics in action? Annabeth asked.

"Well yes…" Heather said.

"Then it's settled." Annabeth said.

Standing to her feet Annabeth took Heather hands and pulled her away from the tent.

At the training grounds Annabeth and Heather stood a few inches a part. While Annabeth stood got into her fighting stance while Heather merely stood there for she didn't know what to expect.

Annabeth charged at Heather punching away. Jumping back Heather held up her hands she blocking as many punches as she could, but when the kicks started it didn't take long for Heather to finally hit the ground. But Annabeth wasn't stopping so she continued rolling out of the way until Annabeth finally stopped.

Standing up Heather took a deep breath she had never been so scared before in her life. She looked to Annabeth who nodded but she didn't look to happy.

"You have a decent defense but your offense is terrible, which means you've been skipping training." Annabeth said.

Heather nodded rubbing her shoulders.

"I usually hide when it comes to training." Heather said.

Annabeth sighed shaking her head.

"There may come a time when I am not around to help" Annabeth said.

"Then I'll just run." Heather said.

"When running is not an option you must fight for it could very well save your life." Annabeth said sternly.

Heather had always been scared of fighting but what Annabeth said was true. What would happen if she had to fight right now she wouldn't last five minutes. Sighing and balling up her fist Heather slipped into a fighting stance. No more hiding she needed to learn how to fight and she was ready to listen. Annabeth smiled as she got into her fighting stance as well. With a nod from each of them they clashed once more.

Stumbling at first Heather would always fall down, but she always made her self get back on her feet.

Days seem to fly by as Annabeth and heather kept training. They were up at the crack of dawn doing warm ups and exercises then they would switch over to hand to hand combat in the afternoon.

Chiron watched them closely he was proud of Annabeth for taking Heather under her wing. No matter how hard he tried Heather would always hide behind her books. Perhaps she would even surpass her step sister one day.

The girls came to a stop Annabeth handed Heather a water skin. As the both of them leaned against a tree to rest.

"You've gotten better." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, I feel more confident too." Heather replied.

"Good, then perhaps its time for you to practice using weapons." Annbeth replied.

Taking one more gulp from their water skins Annabeth lead Heather to an empty train field where a variety swords to bows Heather couldn't wait to try them out. But before she could even touch any of them Annabeth threw her a suit of hard leather. While it almost knocked her down Heather knew it was necessary for her protection.

Taking a deep breath and wiggling into the leather armor Heather tightened the straps. While she felt confident walking in the armor was difficult. She almost hit the ground if Annabeth hadn't of caught her.

"Whoa...thanks." Heather said.

"You'll get use to it. Why don't you walk around a bit I'll be right back." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Heather replied.

The moment Annbeth left Heather did her best to walk around the grounds but she mostly wadded around like a duck. But after some stretches Heather was moving around with ease.

It didn't take long for Heather to eye the weapons again. Within moments she placed her hand on the hilt of the longest sword there. Taking a deep breath she lifted the weapon in the air. Happy at her feat her smile quickly disappear when she realized the sword was too heavy.

Stumbling backwards Heather thought she was done for. But she was saved when something stopped her. Soon the weight was gone standing up she turned around to see Chiron.

"Thanks." Heather said catching her breath.

"No problem, come on lets find you something lighter." Chiron replied.

Nodding Heather and Chiron looked among the weapons together. Picking up much lighter sword Annabeth returned with a pair of shields. She smiled seeing her mentor giving Heather some weapon advice.

Chiron stepped back and watched the girls spar once more. He noticed Annabeth had at the upper hand at first pushing Heather back with each blow, but it didn't take long Heather to match her speed. Soon the two of them were an even match. Yet his eyes widen when it was Annbeth being pushed back by Heather. Blow by blow they were getting faster and more precise unable to keep up Heather knocked the shield out of Annabeth's hand and with one swift kicked she was on the ground.

Chiron smiled Heather helped Annbeth to her feet. In such a short time Heather has improved she truly has her have father's fighting spirit after all.

Night came and all the kids and teachers were sitting around the campfire. A yawn escaped Heather lips as she tired to keep her eyes open. She looked to see Annabeth walking in her direction standing up she was about to greet her when a stance sensation washed hover her body. On the corner of her eyes she spotted the blond satyr. Stepping to the side she stuck out her leg as he made his attempt to knock her down. But he stumble into the drink table instead.

Laughter filled the sky around the campfire as Ichneutae stood up dusting himself off he glared at Heather who simply shrugged her shoulders. Annabeth laughed as she patted Heather on the back.

"Good job looks like he wont be messing with you for a while." Annabeth said.

Clarisse ran over to him she turned to Heather and they both locked eyes. Clarisse no longer saw fear in her eyes but that of a confident warrior. Both women nodded to each other as Clarisse walked away with a confused satyr and following right behind her. Heather continued to watch her step sister leave for she knew this was far from over. For now she would enjoy her small victory but her blood boiled for the fight that is bound to come.


End file.
